Look What I've Found
by ScarletLeon
Summary: If it were someone else, Dick would not be doing this.


I suppose this is actually a modern Harry Potter AU for BoB. I mean no disrespect. Sorry for inaccuracies.

* * *

_Why am I even doing this? Where am I going? I can't believe he talked me into this. I'm Head Boy, for crying out loud. I definitely should not be doing this. Why am I doing this?_

Richard Winters was usually very quiet, very reserved, proper to the bone. He had been the perfect prefect, a great captain for his house's Quidditch team, and the poster boy for Gryffindor. Now, however, he had found himself sneaking out of the boys dormitory after hours, wandering around on the 7th floor, all because a very smart, very clever, very mischievous Ravenclaw told him to. He had no real idea as to where or what this "Room of Requirement" was, aside from glancing at it in his _Hogwarts: A History_ textbook. If it were anyone else, he would not have gone.

He had met Lewis Nixon on the train, during his first year. The two boys hit it off immediately, following a very unpleasant encounter with Herbert Sobel, a prefect who kept yelling at the first years for letting chocolate frogs loose. (Dick, unfortunately, was one of those, having been raised in a muggle household, not knowing that the chocolate would jump.) Even after being sorted into different houses, they stuck together, having Hufflepuff Harry Welsh as a third. They were known around school for having the best inter-house friendship.

The three were often compared to the likes of the Marauders and the Weasley Twins. Of course, Dick never really got into the other two's high jinx, but he certainly never reported them. Usually, being the Ravenclaw that he is, Lew would be the brains and create some really fantastic pranks. Once, in fourth year, Nix had the idea of turning all of the desks in the Defense class into frogs, setting them loose, and then somehow managing to turn them all back into desks wherever they stood. It was so impressive, especially for a fourth year, the professors couldn't punish him. However, they did have to get a second year out from under a pile of desks.

It was only after fifth year when Harry started dating Kitty Grogan, did they stop being completely inseparable. Now, it was mostly just the two of them. Nix still pulled shit, Winters still let it slide, even after becoming prefect, then Head Boy; even with all of Lew's constant teasing. They were a match made in heaven. If one was in trouble, the other would be right there, it didn't matter how bad it was. While trying to teach Edward Heffron how to deflect spells, Dick got hit with a jelly legs jinx. Before he hit the floor, Nix ran and caught him, then quickly used the counter. On one weekend, George Luz and Frank Perconte were bickering, like always, shooting curses off in all directions. A rather strong confundus charm hit Nix square in the head. Dick stayed with him in the hospital wing, leaving only when Eugene Roe, student aid under Madame Pomfrey, yelled at him to give space to work.

Earlier that afternoon, Dick got an owl from Nix saying: _Meet me tonight, after curfew, on the 7th floor in the left corridor. It's really important. I think I got something. It's the Room of Requirement. Just think of me!_ Knowing Nix, especially after 7 years, Dick knew what to expect: don't expect to know. He really just had to go to find out and hope that it wasn't another hair brain scheme, involving some unknown room, that would get either of them killed, or worse, expelled. He really liked being Head Boy and he couldn't lose being Quidditch captain, less the team lose to Buck Compton and the Hufflepuff team.

Dick had been walking in front of the tapestry of the ballet trolls for over 20 minutes. _This better not be another one of your pranks, Nix. If I get caught, I swear..._ He was starting to get really frustrated.

"I need to find Nix. I need to find Nix... WHERE IN THE WORLD IS NIX?"

Suddenly, some doors appeared in the wall opposite. He opened the doors and saw a young man, covered head to toe in weird objects.

Nix dropped the stuff and brought him in the room to show him hundreds and thousands of odds and ends. There was even a box full of what looked like the stolen exploding snaps and chocolate frog cards their Slytherin friend, Ronald Spiers, was responsible for. There was a large smile plastered across Lew's face. Lew loved knowing things that others didn't. Aside from his pranks, he was notorious for having masses of knowledge and butterbeer.

"Look what I found! I can't believe I found the Come and Go room. Glad you came. I really wanted to share this place with my best friend."

* * *

This is for somedumbindiething from tumblr. It was a fun prompt and I've never written anything like this before. Sorry if it isn't what you wanted. I love prompts. Got one? Send it! I'm currently working on a modern AU for EverythingCanadian. (Sorry, it'll take a little while.)


End file.
